


Smile

by evangelineimagine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Internship (2013)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Request from tumblr: Hey I was wondering if I could please have a personal imagine where I’m dating Stewart and we go back to becon hills to visit his family and I’m Derek’s sister and I didn’t know he was in becon hill and I’m a werewolf/vampire hybrid and I see Derek again when everyone is at stiles house for dinner and like you decide the rest please oh and me and Stewart are engaged and you decide the rest please and thank you
Relationships: Derek Hale/Reader, Stuart Twombly/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Smile

I stopped right in my tracks as I felt his presence. Even though it had been years since I had felt it, it was impossible to misplace. What I didn’t understand was why Derek was in Beacon Hills. I mean, why would any of us after what happened here, it wasn’t exactly memories laced with sunshine and happiness that seeped back into any of our minds when returning. 

«Babe? You alright?» I looked over at my fiancé, Stuart, who sat beside me in the car, looking at me with a worried look. 

«Yeah, I’m fine.» I faked a smile and climbed out of the car. We were back in Beacon Hills for a little Stilinski get together. Since Stuart had been so busy with work at google, and the two back home had had their handful as well, they all figured it was time to gather. And as a bonus, papa Stilinski had urged Stuart to bring me, his fiancè with him so he could see his daughter in law. Stuart’s father was the dream of a father in law, who could easily be my second dad. 

«We’re here!» Stuart shouted as soon as he stepped inside. 

«Finally!» It came from around the corner, the kitchen. Seems like the two remaining Stilinskis had tried to make food for once. We rounded the corner to see a whole lot of people there, Stiles and papa Stilinski stood in the kitchen. 

«Looks like the people who actually can cook in this family finally have arrived!» Stiles shouted from the kitchen, earning a chuckle from both me and Stuart, who both actually loved to cook, and did so together every day. 

They both stepped out of the kitchen to greet us as Stiles was the first one to give me a huge bear hug, followed by their father. 

«So nice to see you again, Y/N,» Stilinski whispered as he hugged me tightly. 

«Nice to see you doing well, papa.» I replied, calling him ‘papa’ under strict orders from himself. 

«We’re glad you’re here. Scott and Melissa haven’t arrived yet, Liam and sour wolf here isn’t much help in the kitchen, so you arrived just in time.» Stiles beamed as he ruffly pointed at the other people in the room. 

Last time I had been in Beacon Hills was 2 years ago, to say hello to Stuart’s family for the first time, and it was just a quick visit, so the only people I had got to meet was Scott and his mother. 

I waved hello to Liam, before I turned my attention to Derek, who stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, shock quite evident in his features. 

«His name isn’t sour wolf, by the way, it’s-« Before Stiles could finish, I finished for him. 

«Derek,» I said, as my gaze never left Derek’s, a small smile on my lips as to see my brother alive and well. 

«Do you two know each other?» Papa Stilinski said from where he stood, looking between the two of us, wearing the same confused expression as the rest of the people in the room. I just gave all of them a pointed look, as to saying ‘really?’. 

«Well? Do you?» Stiles urged on, not taking the hint. 

«Really, Stiles? Really?» Derek said for the first time, his voice has gotten a lot darker since last time I saw him. 

«Stiles, my last name is Hale. You should be able to figure that one out.» 

«Wha-« 

«Yes, she is my sister, if you must know.» Derek huffed from his position by the wall. For a moment no one said anything, as they needed some time to process the new information. 

«I’m gonna go begin with the food, okay?» Stuart said as he walked towards the kitchen, pushing the others with him, to give me and Derek some privacy. I walked closer to my brother but stopped when he started to smell my scent in the air. 

«What happened to you?» My brother asked warily. 

«It’s wonderful seeing you again too, brother,» I said sarcastically. Derek cracked a smile, coming towards me with open arms. 

«I see you’re still the same.» He commented on my behaviour. It felt good hugging my brother again, the familiar smell of him filling my senses. 

«You smell different.» He commented as we pulled away. 

«About that..» I trailed off, wondering how he would take the news. 

«What?» 

«3 years ago I got into a fight. A rather reckless fight actually. Should have run the other way as soon as I saw them.“ 

«Who are we talking about? Did they hurt you?» Derek’s eyes flashed blue for a second, anger swelling up in them. 

«They didn’t hurt me more than for me to heal quickly. Well, what could be healed.» I took a short break, before looking into Derek’s eyes again. «They were vampires, Derek. And I got bitten.» 

«As in venom injected bitted?» Derek was calmer than I had expected him to be. Maybe he had grown as a person as well while I was away? 

«Yeah…» I whispered, the memories of the night flashing in my mind. 

«So you’re a hybrid?» I only nodded, afraid if I spoke I would break down again, as I had done so many other times.

«So my little sister just got a lot stronger than me, huh? Guess I gotta step up my game then.» I looked up at Derek in surprise, seeing him smiling down at me again. 

«So you’re not gonna detest me?» I asked, which earned a laugh from Derek. 

«No. Not when it wasn’t even your fault.» 

«Thank you, Der,» I said hugging him once more. 

«Now, when are you going to tell me about that ring on your finger, huh?» Derek joked, smiling wider than I had seen him smile ever since her. 

«You really have to step up your game, Der. I’m coming first to the finish line here.» 

«I guess I have to.» He chuckled, before engulfing me in another hug again, smiling widely. 

«Wow. Someone get a camera. Sour wolf is smiling, AND laughing!» Stiles noted from the doorway to the kitchen, wearing the apron I and Stuart had given him for Christmas, with the words ‘don’t give it to me, give it to my brother, he’s the cook.’ 

«I better go help, before they burn the house down.» I joked as I went to accompany the rest of my family in the kitchen.


End file.
